Never Alone
by Tears-Fallen
Summary: A sequel story to Alternative. In this story Sasori meets his new partner. Sazuka is a character created by me and me alone. Deidara and Sasori belong to the person who created Naruto. Pointless fluff, SasoxDei. There might be another srquel.


**Run for your lives!!!! My angst mood is back!!!!! (Well, this is kind of angst, but it has a happy ending)**

**I kind of left people hanging when I ended Alternative, so I decided to make a companion story to the first one. In this one, it's where Sasori is introduced to his new partner a while after Deidara's death. Please review, and once again flamers will be shot with a rifle gun.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasori's crimson eyes looked upon his new partner. His name was Sazuka, a runaway from the Hidden Mist village. He had light brown hair that was tousled and messy, dark green eyes, and carried a very long sword on his back. Sasori could see needles sitting within a packet on his belt. There was a long scar down his arm.

"Sasori, show him around the base. Then I want you to come to my room for a minute" Pein instructed. Sasori made a beckoning motion with two of his fingers, then turned around and walked into the base. Once they got to their room, Sazuka went inside after muttering a "thanks" under his breath. Sasori turned from the door and made his way to Pein's room. He knocked on the door and waited until he was given permission to enter. Once permission was granted he walked in to find Pen sitting in a chair he had gotten a couple months ago. Pein motioned for him to sit on the floor. After he did so, Pein spoke.

"Sasori, I knew of you relationship with Deidara. It was actually pretty easy to see. How do you feel about your new partner?" asked the leader of Akastuki.

"Sazuka is okay. Yes, I did love Deidara" he stopped and took a deep breath here, "and I'm fine with having a new partner. You can't expect me to have a relationship with him like the one I had with Deidara, but I will be fine" Sasori finished. Pein nodded, and Sasori left the room. Upon opening the door to his and Sazuka's room, he saw the swordsman sitting on the bed, holding something. When Sasori realized what it was, he growled deeply and spat the words at his new partner:

"**Put. It. Down. NOW."**

For inside of his new partner's hands was a clay bird. It was painted black and had a small gray symbol engraved into it. It was Sasori's gift from Deidara. Sazuka looked up and quickly put the bird back where it was. The swordsman muttered a "sorry" and walked over to his bed. Sasori walked up to his desk and examined the bird, making sure it wasn't damaged. He was relieved to see that it wasn't. He heard rustling from behind him and heard Sazuka walk up behind him.

"Why is that bird so important?" asked Sazuka. Sasori turned around to face his new partner.

"It was a gift from my last partner. The one I was in love with" he replied.

"Wasn't your other partner a dude though?" asked the brown haired man.

Sasori glared at Sazuka "Is that a problem?"

"No, no. It's just that means you're gay and…" Sazuka shifted uncomfortably.

"I will ALWAYS love Deidara" Sasori hissed. He laid down on his bed and turned out the light. Sazuka walked back to his bed and laid down in his bed. Sasori felt a small tear fall from his eye and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

~the nest morning~

Sasori's eyes opened to the sun shining in from the window. Sazuka had left the room, leaving Sasori alone. The puppeteer stood up and looked out the window sadly. It was a beautiful day out, but Sasori was depressed. Deidara was gone, and he had a new partner who he didn't even like. He heard the door open and someone stepped in. The door closed, but there were no footsteps. Sasori frowned.

"Sazuka, leave me alone" Sasori said.

"Hi Danna" said a voice Sasori knew all too well. Sasori whipped around to see the bomber standing by the door. He was a little see-through, so Sasori knew he wasn't alive. The red-head stared at the ghostly blonde in awe, tears starting to well up in his crimson eyes. Deidara smiled happily, and Sasori ran up to him, somehow enveloping him in a hug. He felt Deidara's arms wrap around his waist and Sasori pressed his face into Deidara's shoulder.

"Dei, why did you leave me?" he whispered

"Believe me, I didn't want to, Danna, un" Deidara muttered into Sasori's ear. Sasori pulled back a little and kissed the blonde, wrapping his arms around Deidara's neck. Deidara melted into the kiss, pulling Sasori closer. When they finally pulled apart for air, Sasori smiled and laid his head on the bomber's chest. Deidara grinned and stroked his fingers through Sasori's hair, enjoying the silky feel of the red locks. After a few minutes Deidara pulled away.

"Danna, I have to go back now, un" Deidara said sadly. Sasori clutched him tighter.

"No. You are staying here" Sasori said firmly. But Deidara squirmed out of Sasori's grasp, kissed him again, and then faded away. Sasori arms drooped back to his sides. He was overjoyed to see his Deidara again, but he had wanted him to stay. Right after Deidara was gone Sazuka walked in.

"Hey Sasori" was muttered by Sazuka as he walked back to his bed. Sasori walked forward and out of the room, going to the kitchen to get something to eat.** (A/N: Don't complain to me about them having a kitchen, it's just the way I see things)**

~later that night~

Sasori lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep. He could hear the soft sound of Sazuka's breathing from across the room. He kept thinking about Deidara's visit. He turned over onto his side, facing the window of the room. A small bird was sitting on the window ledge outside. It reminded Sasori of Deidara's clay bird. The bird turned around on the window ledge, now facing him. The bird made a soft "_tweet tweet"_ noise, then flew off. Sasori heart dropped a little when it flew away. Right as he began to fall asleep he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Sasori stiffened; was Sazuka doing that? He turned to his other side to see Deidara laying beside him. He smiled at Deidara, who was curled up beside him. He pulled the blonde closer.

"Dei, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I got lonely up there. Am I not welcome?" Deidara's one visible eye looked up at him.

"No, of course you are welcome here" Sasori whispered and held his blonde tighter. Deidara snuggled up to him, smiling happily.

"You never really were alone, Danna. I was always with you" Deidara mumbled back. Sasori felt a small tear fall down his cheek.

He never had been alone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well? What do ya think? I kind of had to rush the ending, but I think this one turned out good.**


End file.
